For a Better Tomorrow
by lolo popoki
Summary: [Oneshot] written for White Rabbit Tale's OC Exchange, based on Warg's From the Ashes. Two brothers share a pensive moment before one goes off to war.


Disclaimer: Written for White Rabbit Tale's OC exchange. Characters belong to Warg and his fic "From the Ashes." I own none of it except the story idea :P

HUGE thanks to SiriusFan13 and Warg for giving this a look over before I posted to make sure it met with approval. Thank you for all your support and encouragement:D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**For a Better Tomorrow**

Written by lolo popoki

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flat on his back in the grass, arms resting under his head, he gazed up at the drifting clouds. A gentle, teasing breeze caressed his face; a warm, ethereal touch endeavoring to soothe the chill from his troubled heart.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" came a subdued voice from the side.

With a small sigh, Ryu shifted slightly, turning his head just enough to view the young boy standing under a nearby tree. The leaves above fluttered and danced as the wind sang its quiet melody.

"Hai..." Ryu murmured, turning his gaze back to the endless sky. "Tomorrow morning we leave for Kyoto."

Yura's expression was glum. After a silent moment, he approached, settling down cross-legged beside his older brother.

"I don't want you to go, nii-san," he muttered, plucking moodily at the blades of grass around his feet.

The older boy smiled fondly up at the younger. Reaching out, he lightly poked his sibling in the side, earning a startled squawk and a whack to the head.

"Nii-san!"

Amused, Ryu settled back, smirking at the boy's chagrin.

A comfortable moment passed as the two brothers watched the wispy clouds pass overhead.

Ryu smiled again, this time rueful. "I have to go, you know," he finally said. "It is my duty as the Chief's eldest son to lead our men in battle."

Yura scowled. "But why? Why fight? The battles are not anywhere close to this place; it does not concern us!"

His brother sat up, shaking his head. "The end result of this war will concern all of us; do not be mistaken. We go to lend our aid to the Ishin Shishi. We will get rid of this corrupt Shogunate and their abusive regime. 'We fight for a better Japan. For a better tomorrow,'" he repeated the words his father had once spoken – the rallying cry the whole village knew by heart. "We _must_ help if we are to realize this dream."

"I guess I already knew that... but..." Yura whispered, eyes downcast. "You might not..."

"I'll come back," Ryu said firmly, his own eyes determined. "I swear it. Just wait for me, ne? I promise I'll come home."

"But if you don't?" the boy persisted.

"Then be strong," the young man answered, ruffling the boy's dark hair with a gentle hand. "Grow up well. Live proudly and free in the new age we died to help create." He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "But don't write me off just yet; I have absolutely no intention of becoming a martyr!"

Yura finally smiled. "You better hold to your promise then," he said with a mild punch to his brother's arm. "I want to grow up with you here, alive and well, to watch."

"You will become a fine man someday." Ryu nodded seriously. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tired and battle-worn, though blissfully serene, Ryu rode ahead of his homebound warriors. His eyes fixed on the not-so-distant goal in front of him.

_Isshiotakebi _

The battles were won. The Shogunate had fallen. It was time to return.

_My village_

Men had been lost; their brave sacrifices had not been in vain.

_My people_

He suddenly broke out in a blinding smile as he caught sight of the bridge ahead, the crowd of excited villagers, and the three boys he recognized as Yura's friends.

_My brother_

Crossing the bridge, his emotions nearly overwhelming him, he remembered that day long ago and the words he had spoken.

_My promise_

He had kept his promise. He had returned.

"Home. We are home!"

--Owari--

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow... I can't believe I actually managed to finish this :) I was scared to death when I agreed to participate in this month's OC Exchange; I was so certain that I'd never get it done. My writing has been completely nonexistent lately, so I figured I was justified in my fear. Over a month passes with nothing written for this project... then BAM. This popped into my head and was written in a few hours. (shakes head) I wish all my writing would suddenly be that easy... Sorry to everyone who has waited so long for me to update, by the way. And sorry for STILL not reviewing... I've gotten so bad about that :(

Glossary:

Hai – yes

Nii-san – older brother

Isshiotakebi – the name of Ryu's village


End file.
